Dasatinib, with the trade name SPRYCEL™, is a oral tyrosine kinase to inhibitor and developed by BMS Company. It is used to cure adult chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), and acute lymphatic leukemia (ALL) with positive Philadelphia chromosome, etc. Its chemical name is N-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-2-[[6-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-methyl-4-pyrimidyl]amino]-5-thiazolformamide and its chemical structure is as following:

A method for synthesizing Dasatinib was disclosed by J•Das in the China patent application, which was published on 8 May 2002 with the public number CN 1348370A. According to this method, ethyl 2-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino]thiazole-5-carboxylate was original raw material, and Dasatinib was synthesized through the following route:

In addition, another method for synthesizing Dasatinib was disclosed by Chen Bangchi in the China patent application, which was published on 13 Jun. 2007 with the public number CN 1980909A. According this method isocyanate or thiourea was used to form thiazole ring to synthesize Dasatinib.
Alternatively

Another method for synthesizing Dasatinib was described by Li et al. in the International patent application, which was published on 20 Sep. 2007 (publication number WO 2007/106879 A2). According this method another thiourea derivatives was used to form thiazole ring, in which amino groups were protected by triphenylmethyl, and then deprotection, and reaction with 2-methyl-4,6-dichloropyrimidine and 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-piperazine to to synthesize Dasatinib.

Another method for synthesizing Dasatinib was disclosed by Das et al. in the document: ‘2-Aminothiazole as a Novel Kinase Inhibitor Temple. Structure-Activity Relationship Studies toward the Discovery of N-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-2-[[6-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-pyperizinyl]-2-methyl-4-pyrimidinyl]amino]-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxamide’, J. Med. Chem. 2006, 49: 6819-6832. By this method 2-chlorothiazole was the original raw material and 4-methoxyphenmethyl was adopted to protect amino group to synthesize Dasatinib:

However, desires still exist in this field: a new method suitable for industrial production and by the method easily available raw material is adopted to synthesize Dasatinib of high purity simply.